The invention also relates to a method, which makes it possible to salvage the base body together with the blocking elements and the self-driven impact device by passing through the new pipe.
Defective and/or old, leaking supply lines and/or disposal lines must often be repaired or replaced. One advisable method is to insert a new pipe into an existing old pipe with the help of a self-driven impact device.
DE 101 33 484 B4 discloses such a device, with which the impact device can move by means of friction elements, e.g., rollers, through the pipeline, e.g., for inserting a cable or a similar elongated body by means of an advancement adapter, comprising the impact device. This publication does not disclose how the self-driven impact device can be salvaged after passing through an existing line.
DE 10 2010 004 483 B3 discloses a similar device and a method in which a guide head as well as the impact device are released from the new pipe in the target position and the impact device is retracted back to the starting opening. Furthermore, this publication discloses that a guide head may be expandable and may be collapsed after reaching a target position and retracted back to the starting position through the new pipe. In addition this also discloses that a guide head, which can be released from the impact device, and is neither expandable nor reducible and consequently cannot be retrieved back into the starting position through the new pipe, may instead be forced out through the existing pipe system into which the restored pipe opens. For this purpose, it is advantageous to design the guide head to be floatable. Alternatively, the guide head may also be retrieved actively by means of additional equipment, for example, a duct robot.
A major disadvantage here is that the guide head may become stuck in an attempt to flush it out of a pipe system and it would thus clog this pipe system. Without an expensive opening up the pipe system, such a stuck guide head can no longer be salvaged. It is also possible that the line into which the line to be upgraded opens may have a smaller diameter, so that this method of salvage is entirely impossible. Salvaging a guide head by using a duct robot is very time-consuming and expensive.
The object of the present invention is to create a device for inserting a new pipe into an old pipe by means of a self-driven impact device, which avoids the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.
This object is achieved by a device and a method according to the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.